<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little canoe trip by Countbleck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572471">A little canoe trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countbleck/pseuds/Countbleck'>Countbleck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countbleck/pseuds/Countbleck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Preston go on a little canoe trip one night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little canoe trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at camp Campbell, the moon being high in the sky. Max and Preston were standing on the docks.<br/>
“Let’s just get this fucking thing off the rack, cmon help” said max struggling to get a canoe down.<br/>
Preston began lifting the canoe “I’ll do anything for a romantic gesture this nice”. The boys lifted the canoe and placed it into the water.<br/>
“Just get in, you wasted enough time getting on that damn bathing suit already”.<br/>
“Ok one, I look fabulous in this, and two you love it and I know it” Preston exclaimed as he entered the small boat.<br/>
“You know no such thing” Max blushed a tiny bit, “Any way let’s start rowing while we still have some moonlight”.</p>
<p>The boys began slowly rowing the canoe into the lake, as to keep the night and water calm.<br/>
“So Maxwell, what made you think to do something like this?”<br/>
“You said you wanted something romantic, so don’t push it” Max muttered, as the small canoe came to a stop in the middle of the lake.<br/>
“Oh I’m not pushing anything Maxwell, I love it in fact. Sneaking out for a date is a gesture usually saved for the stage”.<br/>
Max lightly blushed at the approval. “Yeah well it’s nice being out of that crummy place for a while”<br/>
“Admit it you like it, I mean where else could you row me out in a lake like this?”<br/>
Max sighed, “Fine, I like it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t crummy”. Max began thinking of how all the people he could stand were at this little camp, he even cared for some of them, especially Preston.<br/>
“Fair, I’m glad you like it enough to stay, who else would watch all my one man plays?” Preston asked dramatically.<br/>
“God I hope no one” Max blurted out with a hint of sarcasm.</p>
<p>The boys talked for hours, enjoying each other’s company as the mellow bobbing of the water kept the canoe steady.<br/>
“How about topping off this little date of ours with a kiss, unless you want one of us swimming back tonight” Preston said with a smirk.<br/>
“If you insist” Max said nervously. Both boys leaned in for the kiss, slowly inching towards one another until-<br/>
“AAAA” *splash* Max pushed him into the lake.<br/>
“I thought you might have wanted to use that bathing suite since you took so long putting it on” Max snickered out as Preston pouted.<br/>
“Cmon” Max said reaching his hand out, “Don’t worry you don’t have to swim, let’s get you back and dry you off”.<br/>
Preston blushed and accepted the hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This lil story is based off of an old camp song listed below</p>
<p>“Little canoe” song<br/>Just a boy and a girl in a little canoe<br/>With the moon shining all around<br/>They paddled and they paddled slow<br/>You couldn't even hear a sound<br/>And they talked and they talked<br/>Till the moon grew dim,<br/>Said you better kiss me<br/>Or get out and swim<br/>So what you gonna do in a little canoe<br/>With the moon shinin' all a-<br/>Boats floatin' all a-<br/>Girls (Boys) swimmin' all around.<br/>GET OUT AND SWIM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>